Start Your Engines!
Start Your Engines! is a US, UK, AUS, South Africa, Polish, Czech, Brazilian and Spanish DVD that contains six episodes from the nineteenth season. Description US/UK Thomas and Friends are racing on the rails! The clock is ticking for Thomas, Bertie and Spencer to get to the castle on time. As Philip shows Gordon how fast he can go, slow Stephen proves he can save the day. James and Thomas are on opposite tracks when the Big Game comes to Sodor, while Caitlin gives Emily an unexpected boost. Race down the tracks with Thomas and his friends! AUS The clock is ticking for Thomas, Bertie and Spencer to get to the castle on time. As Philip shows Gordon how fast he can go, slow Stephen proves he can save the day. Race down the tracks with Thomas and his friends! Episodes # Two Wheels Good # Reds vs. Blues # Slow Stephen # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Best Engine Ever # Philip to the Rescue Bonus Features US Separate from the main feature * Race with You sing-along song * On a Journey Today sing-along song * Go, Go Thomas sing-along song * Guess Who? puzzles - Thomas, James, Scruff and Gordon Part of the main feature * Really Useful Engines - Bill and Ben and Marion * The Earl's Quiz - The Lost Puff, Colors and Percy's Lucky Day, Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Landmarks of Sodor - Whiff's Waste Dump and The Scrapyards * Sir Topham Hatt's Tales - Cranky UK/AUS * Really Useful Engines - Bill and Ben and Marion * The Earl's Quiz - The Lost Puff, Colours and Percy's Lucky Day, Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Landmarks of Sodor - Whiff's Waste Dump and The Scrapyards * The Fat Controller's Tales - Cranky * "Race With You" Sing-Along Music Video * "On A Journey Today" Sing-Along Music Video Trivia * On the US release, an instrumental of Thomas and Percy can be heard on the Episode Selection menu. * The UK and AUS release has the new intro, roll call and credits, while the US release does not. * Walmart stores have this DVD paired with Up, Up and Away!. * This is the first UK DVD to feature episodes from the nineteenth season. Goofs * Steve D'Angelo and Terry Tompkins are credited for rearranging the theme song, but the new version of the theme song is not featured on the US DVD (the Season 13-18 intro is used). * Some of the people are duplicated on the back cover. * The digital release is slowed down to 24 frames-per-second. Gallery File:StartYourEngines!(backcover).png|US DVD back cover File:StartYourEngines!disc.png|US DVD disc File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)backcover.png|UK DVD back cover File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)disc.png|UK disc File:StartYourEngines!(AUSDVD).jpg|Australian DVD File:StartYourEngines!AUSDVDBackCover.png|Australian DVD back cover File:StartYourEngines!BrazilianDVD.png|Brazilian DVD File:StartYourEngines!SpanishDVDFrontcover.jpg|Spanish DVD File:StartYourEngines!SpanishDVDbackcover.jpg|Spanish DVD back cover File:StartYourEngines!CzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:StartYourEngines!promo.png|Promo File:StartYourEngines!promo2.jpg File:StartYourEngines!USDVDMenu1.png|US main menu File:StartYourEngines!USDVDMenu2.png|US episode selection File:UltimateFriendshipAdventuresDVDMenu3.jpg|US language selection File:StartYourEngines!USDVDMenu4.png|US bonus features File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK main menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|UK episode selection menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus features menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)ReallyUsefulCertificatescreen.png|Really Useful Certificate screen Trailers File:Start Your Engines! - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Start Your Engines! - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases